Magneto
Max Eisenhardt is a anti-hero who chooses evil and good. He is a Mutant that can manipulate any metal just by a thought. When he was a child, his parents were assassinated by unknown individuals. He then grew up on his own seeking revenge, he changed his name to Erik Lehnsherr and moved across the world to find his parents' killers. He met a girl and married her and they had three children that became Mutants, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Polaris. Years later, he met a Mutant called Charles Xavier who opened a school for Mutants. They became friends for a short period of time. Erik wanted Mutants to rule the world but Charles disagreed, Charles wanted Mutants and Humans to be friends. They then became enemies so Erik stole Charles's adopted daughter Raven away and gave her a new name "Mystique". Erik made a alter ego for himself called "Magneto". He assembled a team called the Brotherhood of Mutants to take down the X-Men. By battling them at Quebec City. But they failed so Lehnsherr went undercover for the next 3 years. He was then kidnapped by Omega Red to be controlled to defeat Wolverine. Powers & Abilities Powers Magnetokinesis: Magneto is an immensely powerful mutant, capable of generating and manipulating all forms of magnetism. * Ferrokinesis: Magneto is able to manipulate metal and achieve a variety of grandiose and devastating effects. Thus, at a low level, Magneto can effortlessly launch small pieces of metal at the speed of bullets (thus destroying his plastic prison), lift and crumple cars, alter the trajectory of bullets, and pull guns from numerous enemies while likewise cocking the guns on said enemies. For more grand feats, he can easily lifting and immobilizing giant structures like the RFK Stadium and the X-Jet respectively plus carry them great distances, ripping up a metal bunker from under the White House, and halt numerous military missiles mid-air and sending them back. His precision with this power also allows him to launch countless projectiles in rapid succession as shown from his tremendous torrents against Apocalypse and maintain the structural integrity of his targets. He can also forcibly extract the metal within a target, though killing a living person if they are the target. * Metal Sense: Magneto is able to sense the presence of metals. * Magnetic Flight: Magneto can fly by gliding on the magnetic fields he creates, or by having metal on him and moving with it. Abilities * Genius Intelligence: A mastermind, Magneto is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert in genetic engineering and mutation. He has created artificial living beings, mutated humans in order to give them superhuman powers, instilled genetic mind-control, created adult clones of human beings, and manipulated the genetic structures of those clones during their development. His discoveries in particle physics would revolutionize the field and place him among the giants of scientific history if they were to be revealed. Equipment * [[Magneto's Helmet|'Helmet']]' - '''Magneto's helmet is built to shield his mind from psychic probes and manipulation. * [[Magneto's Suit|'Costume']]' - '''The costume that Magneto wears is actually a type of armor that he has created through the use of his magnetic powers. Relationships Family * Father † * Mother † * Former Lover * Quicksilver - Son * Scarlet Witch - Daughter * Polaris - Daughter Allies * Professor X - Best Friend turned Arch-Enemy turned Teammate * Brotherhood of Mutants ** Hub † - Trusted Ally * Deadpool - Former Teammate and Temporary Enemy * X-Men ** Wolverine - Enemy turned Ally & Attempted Victim ** Cyclops - Enemy turned Ally ** Jean Grey - Enemy turned Ally ** Storm - Enemy turned Ally ** Beast - Enemy turned Ally ** Rogue - Enemy turned Ally & Former Teammate ** Iceman - Enemy turned Ally & Former Teammate ** Colossus - Enemy turned Ally ** Archangel - Enemy turned Ally ** Nightcrawler - Enemy turned Ally ** Jubilee - Enemy turned Ally ** Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Enemy turned Ally ** Mystique - Former Teammate turned Enemy turned Teammate & Friend ** Quicksilver - Enemy turned Ally ** Scarlet Witch - Enemy turned Ally ** Sunfire - Enemy turned Ally ** Havok - Enemy turned Ally ** Shadowcat - Enemy turned Ally ** Polaris - Enemy turned Ally * X-23 - Enemy turned Ally * Avengers ** Iron Man - Enemy turned Ally ** Captain America - Enemy turned Ally ** Thor - Enemy turned Ally ** Hulk - Enemy turned Ally ** Black Widow - Enemy turned Ally ** Hawkeye - Enemy turned Ally ** Black Panther - Enemy turned Ally ** Vision - Enemy turned Ally ** Falcon - Enemy turned Ally ** Quake - Enemy turned Ally ** Shuri - Enemy turned Ally ** War Machine - Enemy turned Ally ** Red-She Hulk - Enemy turned Ally ** A-Bomb - Enemy turned Ally ** Ant-Man - Enemy turned Ally * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury - Enemy turned Ally ** Agent 13 - Enemy turned Ally * Lady Sif -- Enemy turned Ally * Spider-Man - Enemy turned Ally * Ghost Rider - Enemy turned Ally * Loki - Former Teammate Enemies * Saunders † - Victim * Senater Robert Kelly - Opposite * Weapon X Program ** William Stryker † - Enemy ** Omega Red † - Former Controller * Apocalypse † - Former Teammate turned Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Psylocke - Former Teammate turned Enemy * Thanos † - Former Leader turned Enemy ** The Rulers of the Universe - Former Teammates turned Enemies *** Ultron *** Arcade *** Electro *** Yellow Jacket * Sauron † Category:The X-Men characters